Touching Lives
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne comes to the aid of an overwhelmed Nervosa employee, and her kindness is noticed by someone she never expected. One-shot. Written as a birthday present for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **This was a random idea that came to me, and wouldn't go away. I figured it was a sign. This is dedicated to Leigh Ann (leighann415) as a birthday present and "thank you" for all of her amazing support! *Hugs*

Daphne couldn't believe the commotion as she entered her favorite coffee shop. There was a huge line of customers waiting to place their orders. That was unusual, because Nervosa's staff usually moved quickly to make sure no one had to wait. As she got inside, she began to understand. There was a young man behind the counter, someone she'd never seen before. Clearly he was new. But there was something else. As he spoke to the frustrated patrons, she realized what was different about him. He spoke slowly, as if he chose each word carefully. Clearly he had some type of disability. She shook her head in disbelief. Couldn't these people see that this young man was doing the best he could?

Before she even realized what she was doing, she marched right up to the counter, ignoring the angry stares she earned. "Hey, lady, what are you doing?" Daphne turned to see a large man standing at the front of the line. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes for this guy to get my coffee. The line's back there!" He pointed behind him.

The poor young man behind the counter looked over at Daphne, clearly uncertain of what to say or do. "Is there anyone else working with you?" she asked.

"There was, but he went to take a break, and he hasn't come back yet."

"Just my luck, I'd come in when there's nobody here to get my coffee but _this_ guy," the large man complained.

Daphne decided she'd heard enough. "Can't you give this poor young man a break? He's clearly overwhelmed, and I doubt people like you are helping matters!" A few of the patrons in line applauded. Daphne turned and smiled, glad to know that everyone here wasn't as insensitive as the man next to her.

"What's going on here?" Another Nervosa worker emerged from the back.

"Hi," said the young man working at the counter. "I..." he trailed off, unable to explain how he'd allowed such a long line to form in just a few minutes.

Daphne recognized the man returning from his break. His name was Brad, and he had waited on her many times before.

"Thank God, there's finally someone here who knows what they're doing!" This comment, of course, came from the man who'd been waiting for his drink.

Brad walked over to where his coworker stood. "Um, why don't I take it from here, Chris? You can take a break now, OK?"

Slow or not, Chris understood he'd messed up. He took off his apron. Daphne's heart broke when she saw his expression. As he came out from behind the counter, she gently tapped his arm. "I'm sorry."

Chris looked at her in surprise. "What for? You didn't do anything to me."

Daphne smiled. "I meant, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's hard starting a new job, isn't it?"

Chris nodded. "I wanted this job so bad. I wanted to prove to my parents that I can do things for myself. But I guess I can't. I'm just a failure like everybody says!"

"Why don't we sit down here for a moment?" She pointed to a nearby table. Chris looked back at the counter, as if he needed permission to sit. But Brad was too busy helping customers to notice. "I'm sure he won't mind if you want to get off your feet."

"OK."

Daphne sat opposite him. "You're not a failure. It was just your first day. I'm sure you'll get used to this place in no time."

Chris looked at the steady stream of customers. "I don't think so."

Once again, Daphne felt for this poor young man. "That awful man you were trying to help was treating you horribly. But I bet a lot of the people on that line didn't like what he was saying. I come in here nearly every day, and so do most of me friends. It isn't your fault that man couldn't be patient for just a few minutes." Chris didn't seem to know how to respond. Daphne wished she could do more for him. The sound of the door opening made her turn around. She smiled when she saw who was walking in.

"Daphne!" Dr. Niles Crane spotted her immediately. He walked over to their table.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"You're looking lovely today." Just then, Niles noticed that she wasn't alone. "Who's this?"

Daphne touched Chris' shoulder. "This is Chris. He works here, and he's having a bit of a rough day."

Chris nodded. "I don't think I like it here."

"I've been telling him that not everyone is as bad as the costumers he's had to deal with today," Daphne explained.

Niles smiled at Chris. "I think Daphne's absolutely right."

"Hey, Chris," Brad called from behind the counter. The line of customers was now gone, and the cafe had turned to its normal state. "Why don't you come back here? Now that it's not so busy, I can teach you how to use the cash register."

Chris looked at Niles and Daphne, waiting for their permission. Daphne nodded. She offered him an encouraging smile. Slowly, Chris got up and walked back to the counter to resume his shift. She watched as Brad carefully showed him what to do.

"Daphne, I think you may have changed that young man's life," Niles said.

His comment made her blush. "I was just doing what any decent person would."

"Well, still, I think it's quite admirable. You help Dad, you take care of Eddie, and now a total stranger. I don't think you even realize how many lives you've touched." Niles couldn't take his eyes off her. It was as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say."

Niles knew he should simply order his beverage, and then return to his office. He had a very tight schedule. But he liked being here with Daphne. Suddenly, he heard himself saying, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "Well, all right. That would be lovely." She stood.

A strange warmth spread through Niles' body. He watched as Daphne went over to the counter. He couldn't hear what she said to Chris and his co-worker, but whatever it was, Chris was smiling. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. For a second, an irrational wave of jealousy hit Niles. But it ended as quickly as it began. Daphne walked back over to him and slipped her hand into his. "Let's go, Dr. Crane."

Niles knew that Daphne's work had undoubtedly improved the lives of many of her patients. He was sure her efforts had been appreciated each time. But she'd brought light into his world, saving his life without even realizing what she was doing. She was an angel, and maybe it was time he let her know that.

**The End**


End file.
